Ocean's Daughter
by Legend Is A Dream
Summary: Green eyes took in the man in front of her. Black kevlar, yellow bat on his chest and a cowl with pointy ears. He glared at her, or maybe he didn't, she wasn't really sure. What she did know was that he was strong at that if she made him angry enough, he would probably hit her. Didn't all man? Gabe certainly had. "Who are you?" Percy gave him a crooked grin. "The ocean's daughter."
1. Rewritewhy I havn't updated

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait and I am sorry, but you are going to have to wait a bit longer because I was sick until yesterday and the day after tomorrow my sister and I are going to camp. I am rewriting the story too, because Percy is too happy for my liking, I wanted to make her a bit more angsty, angry and other things ending on an -y. We get back on Saturday then I should be able to upload the rewritten versions of chapter 1 and 2 and chapter 3 in one go. Thursday my 'exam' week starts and that weekend I am going to the Harry Potter Movie Marathon in our local cinema with two of my best friends! YEEY SO EXCITED AAAH. and the rest of that week I have my other tests, so please be patient with my uploading.**

 **Just for your information: I have a chronic mental illness that causes the same symptoms as Pfeiffer's disease so I am tired all the time, I can't go to school properly and I am currently in therapy. I write as much as I can, but my health just doesn't want to cooperate sometimes**


	2. Aftermath

**Story: Ocean's daughter  
Chapter: 1  
Title: Aftermath  
Rating story: M for violence and language at later points. And mentions of rape and abuse at later point  
Warning: Percy throws up a few times and feels bad.  
Notes: This is the first chapter rewritten. I wanted a more serious and a little more broken Percy. Gabe hit both Percy and Sally, but when Sally was gone he also raped Percy a few times, so she will be weary of man, boys not so much, but man she in a little afraid of.  
This chapter is also a much shorter than I want my other chapters to be. The next chapter will have around 4,000 words.  
**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

When Percy woke up the first thing she did was roll onto her side and throw up. She was vaguely aware of a startled yelp and a cry for help from two different people, but that all faded when she threw up again. When she was done two pair of hands helped her to sit up and slowly Percy opened her eyes. In front of her everything was blurry, but there was a lot of golden yellow directly in front of her. Percy tried to lift her hand, but her body didn't react as she wanted. The hand she had tried to just lift shot up, hit something and one of the two golden yellow blurs moved away with a loud "Hey!"

Slowly Percy's vision began to clear. The golden blur that had yelled turned out to be Micheal Yew, one of the best healers at Camp, the other blur was Annabeth who was clearly worried out of her mind. "Percy what happened? The nymphs brought you here and that is the only reason you are alive! What did this?" Percy squeezed her eyes shut when Annabeth's questions were accompanied by wild hand gestures that made her vision spin.

The next voice startled Percy a bit. She hadn't seen Chiron when she first opened her eyes. "Annabeth, dear, please calm down. I imagine Percy does not feel very well at the moment." When Percy opened her eyes again her friend still looked worried, but she looked guilty too. She shouldn't feel guilty, she had nothing to do with how Percy wound up in the infirmary anyway. Percy frowned a little. What had caused her to wound up in the infirmary.

Suddenly it all came back. How Luke had asked her to come with him into the woods. The pit scorpion. A shot of adrenalin shot through Percy and she swung her feet over the side of the bed. Annabeth reached her first and tried to push her back immediately. "We need to get Luke! We need to stop him!" All three of them froze and stared at Percy and she began to explain. Percy grabbed Annabeth's shoulders painfully tight. "He is the thief. He told me to follow him into the woods and I did. I was so stupid! He began to talk. How bad the gods were. He told me he knew about my dreams. He said Kronos was going to come back! He wanted me to join him or I would die and then there was the pit scorpion and-" Percy stared at the wall.

She had been so stupid! When she had arrived at Camp she had told herself she wouldn't trust anyone without a reason. She was not going to let anyone hurt her. Not after Gabe. This had only been strengthened by the prophecy and now she had let him get close anyway.

"The prophecy said, at the last sentence that a friend would turn against us. I didn't want to believe it. I ignored it." Percy didn't see how Annabeth and Micheal had wide eyes in shock and how Chiron looked worried. She didn't see Annabeth becoming calculating again and thinking everything through. She didn't even notice it when she was slowly pushed back into the bed while the other three were talking with each other. Percy only snapped back in reality when a firm hand grasped Percy's shoulder and she looked up into the bright blue eyes of Micheal.

"Here, drink. You should rest some more while we go and search the grounds for Luke and inform the rest of the Camp." He handed the girl a cup with water and Percy downed it in seconds. Her through had already been dry, talking hadn't helped on that front. Once the cup was empty Micheal took it from her, gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the room.

Annabeth sat down on the edge of the bed and stared off in the distance. Chiron smiled his kind and wise smile at Percy and it gave the raven haired girl enough peace of mind to slowly drift off into sleep again. "Is it wrong that I hope she was hallucinating? Or making everything up?" Chiron rolled his chair towards the blonde girl, a gentle look in his eyes.

"No. You trust Luke and that is good. Our protection, our lives, depend on the trust we have in each other. I would be more concerned if you wouldn't think twice about the likeliness of this and believed your friend would be capable of doing such a thing without a second thought."

* * *

The next three days were a bit of a blur to Percy. Her strength was slowly returning, but the venom was strong and there was only so much ambrosia and nectar she could eat without burning up. Annabeth visited everyday at least three times and Grover Iris-Messaged as much as he could from where he was searching for Pan. Micheal was apparently Percy's designed healer and came around more than Annabeth did. He was nice and he and Percy played quite a lot of games so he didn't have to do any chores. They didn't talk about Luke after it became clear that everything Percy had said was true and confirmed by the wood nymphs. They had even explained in great detail what had happened in the woods, even if their story was a bit exaggerated at times.

Micheal was really good company and he, Annabeth and Percy developed a strong friendship. Percy and Micheal had teamed up and banned any strategic games like chess, monopoly and even any card games - although Percy wasn't very fond of them anyway. They had discovered that even if Percy sucked at Archery, she had a very good aim with anything else. She could throw her bandages into the trashcan at the other side of the room and after that Micheal had gotten her a tennis ball from somewhere - Percy suspected the Hermes Cabin was involved - and they would throw the ball at specific points on the wall in front of Percy. She wasn't as good as the son of Apollo - who could turn the lights on and off by throwing a pen- but she was still better than Annabeth and that was a victory in Percy's book.

Annabeth insisted on teaching Percy everything she knew about the gods and all their stories. She began with the story of Chaos and how he created all life. Not long after Annabeth was mapping out exactly how the battle against Kronos had been planned by the gods and which strategies they had used to defeat their father. It was both highly amusing and confusing for Percy.

On the fourth day Percy was finally released from the infirmary, although she was still a bit unsteady on her feet. Now she had to decide about the next school year. Would she stay at Camp? Or would she return home? Percy desperately wanted to go home, see her mom and make sure she was actually alive and Gabe was actually gone. But she also understood that if Kronos was really trying to rise from hell, she would have to be ready and train. Annabeth was no help at all. Even if Percy stayed she wouldn't be with either of her two best friends, as Grover was searching all across America for Pan and Annabeth would be returning home to her father. It wasn't that Percy didn't want Annabeth and her father to be a real family again. She just really wanted a friend at her side. It was quite a surprise when she mentioned her dilemma to Chiron, he said he might have another option. He told her to come to his office in two days, she didn't have anything else to do and she agreed.

* * *

So after hugging Annabeth goodbye and wishing her a good year,, Percy made her way to Chiron's office in the back of the Big House. She could walk on her own again, but Argus still accompanied her until she had reached the door. He smiled and nodded at her before turning around and walking back to the front porch. There had been some kind of message in that smile, Percy was certain of it. Maybe some kind of encouragement and maybe… he had seemed happy for her.

Percy was getting used to weird and surprising things. Her best friend suddenly having goat legs. Going to the underworld to find out her mother wasn't dead. She could handle that. She really could. What she could not handle without having her mind implode on itself, were the people who were waiting for her in Chiron's office.

Chiron was smiling at her with that strange sparkle in his eyes, sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk hands folded on his desk. At his right sat a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She had her hands folded in her lap and looked Percy over critically, but not unkindly. She was wearing red upper body armour that covered her stomach and chest, but was strapless and had a blue armoured skirt on. A tiara kept her hair out of her face and she had knee high boots with attached kneecaps. At Chiron's other side sat a man in green scaly pants and an orange shirt made out of the same material. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked kind, but also stern and was clearly very formal. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, just like the woman next to him. She was wearing a green bikini like outfit with a skirt and she was also wearing a tiara. Her tiara had three triangles, two pointing outwards and one up. Her face was kind and happy and her red hair wild just like Percy's own. Next to the first woman sat someone Percy did know personally. Her mother.

Percy hadn't noticed her mouth was hanging open until the moment she turned to Chiron and snapped her teeth together. The adults all smiled at Percy's reaction and she fought her blush down. "Percy, my dear. Let me introduce you to king Orin of Poseidonis, his wife Queen Mera of Poseidonis and Princess Diana of Themyscira." Chiron paused for just a moment and Percy met her mother's eyes. They were a little wet, like she was holding back tears, but they also shone with pride and love, so it couldn't be too bad whatever was going to happen. When Percy found Chiron's gaze again his eyes were sparkling a little more than usual. "They have an offer for you."

 **Hope you liked it and please, please, please review!**


	3. Offers and Designs

**Story: Ocean's daughter**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Title: Offers and designs**

 **Rating story: M** for violence and language at later points. And mentions of rape and abuse at later point

 **Warning:** None

 **Notes:** Sorry it took me so long, but I had to pause my writing more than planned because my parents kept me away from my computer and then I had my week full of tests -which is still going on btw- and now I only have one chapter done instead of the two I promised. I do have a few other snippets though that I used to give myself inspiration. Go check those out if you want a closer look to Percy. I can't guarantee that any of those snippets will be used in the canon line of this story, but I like to write them from time to time.

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"An offer?" Percy asked cautiously. She didn't like offers. There was always a catch, like when she had to go on a side quest for Ares so he would 'give them a ride' to Las Vegas, or when Hades 'offered' to give her mother back if she gave his helmet.

Her eyes took in the whole room. From princess Diana's sword to queen Mera's tiara. King Orin had his signature weapon with him, the golden trident rested against his chair, in reach, but not threatening. Princess Diana's shield stood upright against the back of her chair, her sword hanging from her belt at the opposite side of her lasso. Queen Mera didn't have any weapons, but even Percy, who was very bad remembering names and powers, knew she herself was as much of a weapon as king Orin's trident.

Percy found her mother still smiling at her, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She drunk in Sally's image. Her mother was safe. Gabe was gone. It took a second to settle in by Percy, but when it did she couldn't help but suppressing a smile. No more poker parties. No more beatings. No more half drunk rape attempts she had to hide from her mother.

Sally's smile widened at her daughter's gaze and Percy smiled back. "Yes." Chiron's voice directed both their attention back on him, finding he himself was smiling too. "I contacted Diana after you came to me with your dilemma. We talked it through and we think we have a solution that won't just help you, but a lot of other people too. Diana, if you would."

The Amazonian princess nodded and stood up. It was only then that Percy realised she herself was still standing, but that thought was quickly abandoned when princess Diana offered the girl her hand. "I would like to formally greet you, cousin. I have heard great stories about your achievements." Her smile was kind and there was a hint of respect in there too. Percy shook the woman's hand in a bit of a daze, but managed to return the honours.

Princess Diana sat back down and Percy followed suit. "I do realise that our offer will most likely shock you, which is why I will explain our reasoning first." Calm hand gestures accompanied almost every word the princess said. "As you are a demigod daughter of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, your powers are far greater than any demigod's in a long time. You will need to control these powers, because they will react to your emotions and that can be dangerous to your surroundings and to yourself."

"You are already aware of the Great Prophecy. This prophecy tells us that you will have to be able to fight. We do not know any details and we fear that if you do not train and win your fight, the world might end." Percy's brain stopped for a full five seconds. She had to stop the end of the world. She had to stop the end of the world.

"This of course, is a great responsibility, but we want to help you in all ways possible. Training you and giving you field experience is one of the few things we can do for you. As I am an Amazon, even if I am a daughter of Zeus, my powers are different than those of a demigod daughter of my father. Yet, I will not be able to teach you in your powers, as I can not teach what I can not do." Percy understood that, of course she did. There was no way she would ever be able to teach the English language to anyone, as she couldn't do it herself.

"However, Amazons are a warrior race and skilled in most of the weapons known to Man. We are also known for our strategic and diplomatic approach to conflict. This gives me the possibility of training you in your fighting, strategic and diplomatic abilities." The Amazon was silent for a few seconds, letting the information sink in by the girl in front of her. Then she motioned to Queen Mera and King Orin. They both stood and yet again, Percy found herself following. With Ares, she wouldn't have, but these people had already earned Percy respect. Princess Diana and king Orin were members of the Justice League and fought crime to protect the world and queen Mera was known for her fairness. Both the king and queen shook Percy's hand before returning to their seats.

"It is an honour meeting you." Percy blinked in surprise at the king's words.

"It is?"

"Of course, do you not know of your status?" Percy glanced at Chiron who looked vaguely surprised as well. She shook her head, earning surprised looks from both the king and queen. "Do you know about the politics of our world?" Again, Percy shook her head mutely. She was curious and a little surprised. "Neptune's beard!"  
Percy was highly amused by the expression, but listened carefully when the king explained himself. "You are, as a half-blood daughter of Lord Poseidon, considered royalty of the highest class by every living creature from the waters."

Green eyes stared unblinking at the king as Percy's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Dear, let me explain." Mera smiled gently at Percy from her seat. "Your father is highly respected in every body of water on the earth. He is a fair and just king, fighting against pollution not only in the ocean, but also in rivers and lakes. He gets in many arguments with his king about the air pollution tainting the waters."

An image of two gods, the air tense between them, shot through Percy's mind as she remembered how she walked in on her father and uncle while delivering the Master Bolt. She remembered the look proud and stubborn look from her father. She could really see them fight about that.

"His half-blood children are just as respected as he is because of their power and general kindness. Of course, Orion was an exception, but all of your other siblings have been very kind to all water creatures. And, by Atlantean law, every child of the Lord, or king in a smaller kingdom, is a legal heir to the throne. This makes you the princess and second in line of Atlantis."

Four pair of eyes blinked in almost perfect unison. "I am a princess?" Percy sounded almost incredulous. Was she supposed to go live under the sea now? And she had absolutely no idea how to act as a princess. What were the etiquettes for underwater royalty anyway?

"You will have to learn the proper etiquettes, of course, but that will all be in due time. What we came here to discuss was the matter of your training." Orin calmly explained. "Your Atlantean heritage is closed of by the Mist, letting you pass as a regular human being. Atlanteans have an almost impenetrable skin and durability. Your skin is more vulnerable, because of your human heritage, but your level of power is, when activated, as high as ours. If you train underwater and with your powers, the Mist will lift its hold on you and your powers will grow in strength."

"You will be training at the Conservatory of Sorcery whichis located in Poseidonis, our capital. This school educates its students in different types of sorcery, types that can be used in battle and outside of it. Controlling water is one of those types." Mera took over from her husband.

"I am the headmistress of the Conservatory and know that your powers are beyond most of your age. Luckily my three top students are close in age to you and their training will be most compatible with yours. Tula and Garth are both fifteen while Kaldur'ahm is fourteen, almost fifteen too."

Percy noticed the only thing she really did this session was agreeing and listening, which surprised her as she was bad at both of those, especially together. She was interested in everything of this, though. She would love to fight crime. Help people that were in a same situation like her and her mom was something she was already looking forward to.

"The plan we all have come up with is a very intense one, but doable. You will train with Diana four days a week in New York, while living with your mother. For two days, you will come to Poseidonis. There you will stay one night and be educated in both your powers and our kingdoms. One day each week will be left free, so you may enjoy time with your mother."

Trying to visualise her schedule Percy came across one thing she wasn't clear about. "What about school? I mean, I don't mind not having school, but I doubt you feel the same way." She threw a grin at her mother who rolled her eyes in a fond manner.

The brown haired woman smiled though. "They offered to translate all your books to Ancient Greek and homeschooling you. Gives you more freedom and it will be easier to learn for you."

"Well I…" A little nervous smile spread across Percy's lips. "I would really like it to accept the offer."

* * *

Munching on a piece of carrot Percy tried to take in the papers in front of her. Different materials were described and drawn on half of them, designs of various old warrior races and Atlantean battle gear were on another quarter and texts on weapons and basic hand-to-hand combat were written on the rest.

Greek armour is made from Celestial Bronze and consists out of a shield, breastplate and a sword or a spear. Amazonian also consists out of a shield, sword or spear, but the breastplate is made of metal that can twist and turn to accompany your movements because it is made out of strips instead of one plate. And of course, the famous metal bracelets and a helmet.

Atlantean is different again. A thick kevlar like piece of cloth with metal strands woven in. Almost completely bullet and knife proof. The suits are skin tight and look a lot like scuba diving wetsuits. Everyone of status has some sort of tiara or crown and a band around their arm to show this status and they don't have boots, the same thick material wrapped around the base of the wearers feet. Atlanteans normally don't even need boots on land because of their thick skin. Their suits don't have sleeves either, but Percy supposed that had the same reasoning behind it.

To Percy's surprise, the royalty in Atlantis has the same type of bracelets the Amazons use too, the design is slightly different and made of different, but just as indestructible, metal. They also have shin protectors with the exact same idea behind them as the bracelets.

The list of weapons Diana had given Percy to study was almost endless. Only the list of swords went on for over a hundred variations, all originating from all over the planet, from Europe to Asia. Then there were almost fifty types of spears, almost as much types of knifes and then there was the list with uncommon weapons, like lassos, whips, maces, clubs and variations of all of the above, like mace heads on whips.

Sally smiled at the sight. Her daughter had never liked either reading or learning, but now she could actually understand what was written on the pages she had already worked through one and a half pleasure reading books in the past week. Although "Percy, shouldn't you concentrate on eating? You are going to spill your food all over the papers."

Green eyes flicked up from the papers as Percy swallowed her food and shrugged. "Diana asked me to read through this and come up with a few designs of my own for my suit. And the meeting is in four days, so I got to finish this." She took a bite of her potatoes and returned her attention on the papers.

"I would like to combine different styles. Like the Atlantean suit, with boots of course and weapons of the Amazons. But then I have nothing from Camp, which I actually do want." Another shrug and Percy falls silent. She circles a few words and writes something on a paper she uses for her notes before she chuckles.

"I am turning into Annabeth. Doing research and liking it. Hey, do you think I could ask her for help? I mean, she would probably love to."

"I think that would be a great idea. Maybe ask Grover too?" Sally was still smiling when Percy looked up. Her brown eyes sparkling with happiness for her daughter.

Percy bit her lip. "I'll ask, but I don't think he wants to give up his search for Pan." The girl shrugged again and Sally's smile widened. "But okay, fine, I'll eat without reading." The girl blinked at her own words. "Never thought I would say something like that. Annie would be proud."

Sally couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Wise Girl, that's impossible." Annabeth glared at Percy through the Iris-Message and the black haired girl blatantly ignored her. "I mean, Poseidonis is huge! How am I going to remember everything and recount it to you? You know I suck at describing anything."

"You better remember it Seaweed Brain! I won't ever have the chance to go there and from the few illustrations Cabin Six has the city is beautiful." Percy was positive that Annabeth's glare could melt stone if she wanted it too.

They had been going on like this for almost half an hour. Annabeth demanding Percy to do anything in her power to get more pictures for her and Percy saying she couldn't just walk up to the king and demand their whole library be given up to some random surface-dweller. Annabeth had not liked it when Percy called her that, but she was a surface-dweller and it wasn't an insult, so she couldn't actually snap at Percy for it.

Percy eventually sighed and relented. "Fine, I'll ask for some more information on Atlantis for you, but don't expect anything. I am not demanding things for a friend from a king Wise Girl. A king!" She waved her hands dramatically, her eyes wide. Annabeth grinned back at her friend.

"I still can't believe you are going to meet Aquaman and his wife in Poseidonis. And train with them! I am kind of jealous."

Percy frowned at that. She hadn't really thought about that. "Don't be. I mean, I basically get this offer because of my dad and a prophecy. I asked mom about it, but she almost started crying so I don't think I actually want to know what is going on." Her expression turned sad and Annabeth bit her lip. "I hope it's not too bad you know, like the destruction of the world. That would be bad. Just a big fight between the Big Three would be okay to stop. I did that, I can do it again."

Annabeth frowned, but nodded. They both didn't believe whatever the thing was what was going to happen, it wasn't good and it would probably cause a lot of people to get hurt. Percy shook her head, trying to shake out her depressing mood. "That wasn't even what I wanted to talk to you about!" She groaned and stood up from her bed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow effectively having been distracted from the previous subject. "What did you want to talk about then?"

Percy lifted a pile of papers and slammed them on her desk. The Iris-Message was located above it against the wall, like some very big computer screen. This gave Annabeth a good look over the papers.

"Diana said she wanted to take me out onto the streets when I am ready and for now I need a uniform to train in. I have been reading these" Percy tapped the papers rapidly a few times "about types of armour, weapons and materials for the armour. But I have no idea what is best and you are smart. So give me ideas."

Annabeth blinked before smirking. She didn't comment though and bent towards the image to get a closer look. "Well let's begin with the style you want to go with. What can you chose from?"

Percy reached for the papers and pulled a few out of the pile. "Ancient Greek, Amazonian and Atlantean, all starting with an A." She clearly wasn't thinking too much about what she was saying and Annabeth stifled a laugh. "You know Ancient Greek, just the standard breastplate and weapons. Amazonian is more made for woman and is more flexible. Atlantean is like a wetsuit made of some kevlar like material with metal woven in."

Percy frowned as she searched for her last paper. "Not like strips but jarn made out of metal and that is almost fifty percent of the thing, but it's really flexible." She put five papers on the table and turned them around so Annabeth could read them. "I like the Atlantean best. It gives me more room to move and is very light."

Annabeth was silent as she read through texts. Percy sat down on her bed right across her room and stared at her friend. After a few seconds the blonde turned around and grabbed a pen and some paper and began to take notes for herself.

"This is really interesting. You can see the difference in fighting style just by looking at the armour. Atlantean is more long distance, or in their fleet. Their main weapon is the trident and a gun like technology. They have to move a lot, so the flexibility is key in their armour." She circled something and crossed something out before it.

"Ancient Greek is mostly for male fighters. Fighting with brute strength and in great numbers. The sides are almost not protected and mostly short range, so helmets and thick armour." Another word circled. "Amazonian is the woman version of Ancient Greek and more flexible, as we have less strength than man, although that doesn't go for Amazons generally." Both girls shrugged.

"And it's just a lot more revealing." Percy pointed out. Annabeth shot her a smirk.

"Your mom would have a heart attack seeing you in anything like this." Percy had to laugh at that. It was true, of course. Her mother wouldn't like seeing her daughter in a skin tight bodysuit that didn't cover either her legs or her upper chest. It wasn't something Percy would be comfortable in either.

"I know. If I would take something like the Amazonian style I would probably wear pants and a jacket." Annabeth snorted. It was so weird to hear someone say 'I would probably wear pants' she couldn't help it.

"I think the Atlantean is more you. It is flexible and protects you better. You can move in it and the fabri" Annabeth grabbed into air as she tried to pick up one of the papers. The blonde huffed while Percy had to fight to keep herself from laughing. "Look, there it says there are opportunities to include water in your uniform. Wouldn't that help you?"

Percy got her laughing under control and nodded. "Yeah, but possibly more when I actually have my powers in control." She grabbed the paper Annabeth had been looking at and scanned the text. "I don't want something on my back though. Can you imagine having to fight with a backpack full of water on your back?" Both girls grimaced. They had experience with hauling things with you while fighting from their quest, no fun at all.

"Seaweed Brain, can you draw?" Percy raised an eyebrow at her friend in confusion. "For the design? So we have a visual image to go with?"

Opening and closing her mouth Percy slowly nodded and went to grab a spare piece of paper and some pencils. "I'm not really good, no, but I can do the basics. Especially with an example." She grabbed a sheet with a woman coated in Amazonian armour and traced the important lines on her own paper.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay, so you want Atlantean armour, right?" Percy nodded. "So a skintight suit with or without sleeves and long legs?"

Biting her lip Percy twirled the pencil between her fingers. "I do want actual pants, no shorts for me. I don't know about the sleeves. I don't think I really care?"

Annabeth had a thoughtful look on her face. "I think you should go with sleeves. It's something most Atlanteans do. Try keep it traditional, but in your own way."

Percy traced the lines out on paper as the two of them talked further. Eventually they came up with three designs.

An Amazonian outfit with bronze boots reaching above her knees, black pants, a tight fitted red breastplate and the standard Wonder Woman accessoires; golden bracelets, strapless, belt with a winged animal -instead of an eagle a pegasus for Percy- and a lasso. This wasn't Percy's favourite as she didn't really like the strapless idea and it just wasn't really her. She didn't like red and she would really look like a miniature version of her mentor, which she didn't like. She wanted to be her own person, just like Robin and Batman didn't look alike either.

The second was a fully Atlantean outfit. Skintight, whole body and a scaly kind of material. The suit would be golden brownish in colour and had shoes, as Percy didn't have the impenetrable skin of the 'normal' Atlantean. The outfit was very basic and didn't have a real personality in it, as this was the first design they made and didn't really had a good fashion sense yet.

The last one was a bit of a mix between the two. No sleeves, but with pants, the suit was mostly black with a dark blue greenish colour that reminded both girls of the ocean's depths at the chest. A bronze strip would separate the two colours and trace the suit in general Atlantean style. The chest colour was also used for the boots and bracelets.

The boots would be above the knee in a typical Amazonian fashion made out of steel plates coated in green that could move relative to each other and a kneecap for when she had to duck an attack. The bracelets were Amazonian, with the insides coated in leather and attached leather fingerless gloves that were reinforced with a strip of steel.

Just like her mentor Percy would have a tiara, a green one and in a design that portrayed her royalty status. She would also have a V-shaped belt but with a pegasus head instead of an eagle head and looking the other way. All details were the same bronze colour and fitted in with the outfit and the lasso that would be hanging from Percy's belt.

"I don't like lassos, to be honest." Annabeth blinked with her pen hovering in the air. "I mean, I can't even shoot an arrow, how can I possibly control a lasso?"

"Lassos are used a lot with horseback riding. Maybe it will be easier?"

"I doubt it, I mean, a lot of archers were seated on horses too in the Ancient times, still can't use a bow." Percy was silent for a second. "What about a whip though. Catwoman has one doesn't she? And other villains do too. What about a whip made out of water?"

"I think anything made out of water would be perfectly controllable for you once you get your powers under control. A lasso, a bow, whip. I don't think it will matter." Annabeth pointed out patiently.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review!**


	4. Training

**Story: Ocean's daughter**

 **Chapter:** 2

 **Title: Training**

 **Rating story: M for violence and language at later points. And mentions of rape and abuse at later point**

 **Warning** : Percy breaks her wrist just a few weeks into training... she is so reckless at times *sigh*

Notes: I am going to update even less then I already am. Sorry for this, but I really don't have time and I should actually be learning Biology right now, but I am writing this because I want to finish this for all of you. So sorry guys. Oh and I am beginning the rewrite of Black's New Heir! So my writing time will be split between two stories now instead of just one.

Percy is a little shit to Gabe omg. I am not really happy with this chapter, but it has to do. This chapter is mostly focused on training, next chapter will be too, but Percy will be going to Atlantis and meet Kaldur, Tula and Garth!

I have a question for a pairing all the way down the line for somewhere between season 1 and season 2, probably close to season 2. What do you guys think of Annabeth/Kaldur? I was trying to find a guy for Annabeth so Percy could play matchmaker for her best friend and suddenly this came up? I am unsure about it though...

Please help me out planning the next few chapters better. There is a poll up for this story now and the basic idea is: Diana is the representative of S.T.A.R. Labs and also works really high up in the food chain there. This causes her to be invited to all kinds of gala's like Bruce Wayne is so that is where Percy will meet both Rachel and Dick.

Please enjoy and review!

Percy grunted as Diana's fist connected with her shoulder. She stumbled backwards and twisted to stay upright. "You think to much." Diana stood up straight as she watched her protégé nurse her painful shoulder. This was their first week in physical training, second in general training.

"Never thought I would hear that." Percy said through gritted teeth. Diana didn't pull her punches and she was pretty sure she could already feel a bruise forming. Her clothing didn't help at all, just a simple shirt did not protect you from the punch of an Amazon.

Diana's lips quirked upwards slightly. "You do tend to be impulsive." She agreed. "Fighting is not about impulses. It is about instinct. Let your body move for you when you are on defence so you can think about how to attack." Percy frowned slightly, but kept listening.

"You were thinking about your next move. Block, dodge or duck? You couldn't decide fast enough. That is one of the many points where you can lose a fight." Diana took a few steps towards Percy. "If you think to much in the now, you won't be able to move forward. You won't be able to act and you do not want to react, you are guaranteed to lose if you do that."

Suddenly she struck out her fist. Percy felt her heart speed up, her senses sharpen and before Diana's fist could connect with the same shoulder she had already bruised Percy turned on one heel, her body parallel to Diana's punch. Her body moved out of itself, like a defense mechanism. Her hands grabbed the outstretched arm. Twisting her body down Percy pulled the fist to the ground.

Diana went flying over Percy's now hunched body, pulled her arm free, twisted in the air and landed lightly on her feet halfway through the room. Diana blinked before a real smile made it's way up on her lips. "Your instincts and reflexes are better than I anticipated. Good."

Percy just stared, mouth slightly ajar in shock. She just threw an Amazon, a warrior, Wonder Woman through the room. "How did- What did- How can- What?" The girl asked weakly. Diana chuckled and walked closer again.

"You didn't think about anything, did you?" Percy shook her head, still slightly in shock. "As a demigod your instincts and reflexes are above those of an average human. Your greater speed is an advantage of course, but you will have to train to get all of your gifts under control. The Mist suppresses every gift you have, until you unlock them. This is unique to the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. These demigods are more powerful and if they do not know how to control their powers, they are a danger to both others around them and themselves."

Percy blinked and nodded. She had made the sink explode once, maybe twice, if she really lost control she could make the sewers explode. Probably. Definitely. "But you have to force the Mist to release it's grip on you. Training will help, but you have to test your limits, surpass them. So" Diana crouched a little, ready for the next sparring session. "Again."

She lunched forward. Percy threw herself sideways, placed one hand on the ground and flipped herself over it. The objective was to land a punch on Diana, just one well placed punch. It was harder than it sounded. Percy threw herself at Diana, who stepped out of her way. This was to be expected, but still dampered Percy's spirits.

The girl ducked underneath a punch thrown at her head before jumping backwards to avoid a foot in her stomach. She had to go in the offence fast, otherwise she would be overrun. She would probably still be overrun by Diana, but she had to try.

She ducked underneath another fist, grabbing her mentor's wrist before jumping in close and using her other hand to punch Diana. That was the intention anyway. Somehow Percy found herself lying on the ground on her back, again. "You learn very fast, but you still have a long way to go." Diana said as she dusted of her hands. "That was sparring for today."

Percy climbed to her feet. "Okay." She took a few breaths before looking back up to Diana. "You said you had criticism for the uniform designs?" She had expected it, but also hoped her design would be good enough.

"Yes." Diana agreed. "Let's go to the monitor room." Percy followed Diana through the underground base. The training room was as big as a football field and forty feet high. The whole room was high tech Justice League qualified and could generate all types of holographic enemies.

Diana had bought her own building right next to Central Park. She had done so half with the money she made from being S.T.A.R. Labs representative and the other half was paid with the resources she had from Themyscira.

The building had a secret hallway in the basement that reached to the middle of Central Park. The main area was also called the monitor room. The room was as big as three classrooms and almost twice as high as one. There was a big screen covering one wall almost completely that reacted to both voice commands and touch there were also smaller computers and the option for three holographic screens.

The medical bay was right next to the monitor room, as was the training room. From the monitor room there was a network of tunnels to all areas of the city where Diana would normally fly through to reach the latest robbery.

They stood in front of the head monitor a few minutes later. Diana pushed in a few codes and different windows popped up on screen. "I realised after I saw your design that I gave you an assignment that you could not complete." Percy frowned, insulted. She opened her mouth, but Diana hastily explained herself. "Not because you are incapable, but because I did not give you all the needed information." She tapped one of the windows and a file on Atlantean clothing came up.

"I understand from your design that you want to combine both the Amazonian and Atlantean styles." Percy nodded, still frowning, but now more in concentration than anything else. "I would recommend the most pronounced style to be Amazonian. Not because I am your mentor, but because we can provide you of Adamantine armour and weapons. This is lightweight metal, as strong as my own bracelets and four times lighter than steel."

Percy tilted her head to the side. "Alright, I can get that. But I object your clothing style." Diana raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but I like to cover my chest, and I really like pants." She gave Diana a small smile. "My mom agrees."

Diana chuckled and nodded. "Of course. All Amazons are adults and because of our stronger skin do not need protection on less than vital places. You, as a demigod, do have extraordinary power, both in raw strength and speed and in your elemental control, but your biology is still human." Percy nodded her eyes back on the screen. Diana tapped a different window and Percy's design came up. Another window showed Diana's own outfit.

"Do you want your outfit to resemble mine? Or do you want to do your own thing?" Percy cocked her head to the side.

"A bit of both? I like the red and blue, but not together." She pursed her lips. "Can I keep the blue? I like blue." Diana's lips quirked upwards a little as she nodded.

"Your armour can be in any colour of your wishes, as the material we use can be coloured endlessly. Adamantine is nearly indestructible and very lightweight. It is the same metal the gods use in their armour. I would also recommend this. It is comparable with what the mortals call Kevlar, but there is a big difference; it works for both mortal and demigod metals." Percy nodded slowly as Diana showed a few pictures on screen.

"I like the general design for Atlantean uniforms. Skin tight, so no flapping clothes, and it only has sleeves when you want it, but does have a high collar." Percy stared at the holographic images and walked a little closer. "Can you make this." She poked at Holo-Diana's breastplate, her finger hitting the image to her surprise. "Wow… uhm. Can you make this blue instead of red? But not the blue your skirt thing is, lighter blue." Diana's lips quirked up again.

"Of course. I take it you want a Kevlar undersuit in Atlantean style with an Amazonian breastplate?" Percy smiled widely. "What colour do you want your undersuit to be?"

"Uh… Black?" Diana nodded and typed in some commands. Suddenly Holo-Percy was dressed in a black skintight suit that covered everything but her arms and head. Her chest was wrapped in the same breastplate Diana had, but then blue.

It looked good, for armour without armour. The blue was more green than sky blue, more like a breaking wave on a sunny day. "Wait, can the neckline end like a normal T-shirt? It looks more comfortable." Diana gave a small smile at Percy's enthusiasm and hummed in agreement. A second later the turtle neck was gone and replaced by a standard T-shirt neckline.

Percy nodded, this was better. "As my partner, you will have the same kind of bracelets as I have." The hologram was now wearing golden bracelets. "You can choose the colour of course." Diana watched as Percy switched her gaze from her future suit to Diana's current one.

"Silver, like yours." Another nod and within a blink the bracelets were silver. Diana walked up to Percy, taking in the outfit critically.

"You will need boots, of course." Walking back to the monitor Diana started talking. "There are the Amazonian boots for combat, but I wouldn't recommend them. They are very heavy and mostly used when there are great numbers of fighters fighting at the same side. The Atlantean's do not wear any footwear, which I wouldn't recommend either."

Percy was silent for a few seconds. "What about knee high leather combat boots? From the mortal world?" Diana tilted her head in thought. Percy thought it was a good option. Thick leather isn't easy to cut through, but very silent when you walk.

"A very good idea. I'll look into it." Percy grinned at the praise. "Now, for the rest of your armour..."

* * *

Diana circled around a very irritated Percy. The girl had a big shield strapped to her arm and a metal spear in her other hand. "Serie 1" Percy scowled before getting into action. They had been practicing like this for more than two hours and it was boring. Percy first had had to memorise fifteen different series and now she was practicing them in the air. Against nothing. While Diana criticised her every move.

"Faster." Percy gritted her teeth and moved up the pace. Stab, duck, roll, block, shield, stab, block, swipe, duck, dodge, shield, stab. When the serie was done she stood up straight again, waiting for the next order. Percy hated this. She hated every minute of it.

"Can we quit now?" Diana gave Percy a flat stare, which Percy met head on. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, but neither looked away. Diana sighed and closed her eyes.

"I understand that this is not an exercise you expected you have to do, but you have to familiarise with your weapons. Swords are used in close combat, but you will need other weapons for different circumstances." Percy glowered for a second. They had already tried giving Percy a lasso, that hadn't worked at all. Her aim was as bad as it was with a bow.

"You have to practice until you know how to use any weapon in all circumstances." Diana reminds Percy yet again.

"Can I at least have a dummy I can stab?" Percy still isn't happy about this. She just wants to fend off some frustrations. "It's oddly dissatisfying to stab air." Percy blinked when a small grin appeared on Diana's face.

It wasn't that Diana never showed emotion, far from it, she was just the perfect princess. Always polite, kind and nice. Well except when they were sparring, she was a warrior through and through. And even then she would be well mannered and didn't actually react to most of Percy's jabbing and every try to get her at least a little irritated.

"A real Amazon already I see." It was kind of humiliating how much she enjoyed getting praise. The only other person who ever gave her praise was her mother and it gave Percy a weird feeling in her chest whenever she got a compliment, even if that compliment was being called a fierce killing female warrior.

That was a point Percy found herself conflicted over. Diana killed. She didn't like it, but she did whenever it was necessary. That was the only way to avoid having your own personal Joker as Diana explained it. Luckily most of the times Diana killed was when her enemy was a monster, so they would reform… If that is what you want to call lucky.

Diana snapped her fingers in front of Percy's eyes. "Percy!" She blinked and smiled sheepishly at her mentor. ADHD was a real pain in the ass at times. Most of the time actually.

"Sorry."

Diana gave a small smile and placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. "No need to apologise." Then she stepped away and walked to the back of the training room. A hidden door slid open as she approached. A second later Diana reappeared from the door with a straw dummy. She placed it right in front of Percy who inspected it from a distance. The dummy was tall. Not as tall as Diana was, but way taller than Percy.

Not that Percy tall was, she was actually pretty small and thin. "Serie 7." Percy focused solely on destroying the dummy and found it was easier and more fun.

Pummeling a puppet made of straw was, from now on, her new hobby.

* * *

Percy moved her body carefully across the beam. Fifteen feet was a big drop, even for a demigod. Her right foot before her left. Left before her right. Diana was standing on the ground, watching her every move.

Acrobatics had been something Diana wanted Percy to know. Apparently it was useful in a fight. They began with the simple things. Handstands, cartwheels, walkovers. Percy knew those things already. It was probably something every girl did when she was younger, playing ballerina and standing on your hands. Percy just never got out of that phase.

Or maybe she did grow out of it but did she just like irritating Gabe by suddenly dropping in a handstand whenever he was talking to her to much to stop.

So now they had moved on to the 'good stuff' as Percy had called it. Salto with and without a trampoline, backflips, flips without hands. As long as Percy could move fast enough, she could manage. She had ran into a wall with one of her salto's and her landings were useless. But she did actually land on her feet most of the time, she just didn't stay upright.

The beam was more difficult though. She could keep her balance on a skateboard, but a beam was apparently to much for the daughter of Poseidon. Her foot slipped for the tenth time in twenty minutes, but this time she yelled out as she hit the mat with a loud snap.

* * *

Sally sighed. "Percy are you sure you want to go through with this?" Percy looked up in her mother's eyes, frowning slightly. "I know you want… you want to help people. I know. But this is dangerous." Percy just stared, listening to her mother's silent plea. "You haven't even been out on the patrol and you already broke your wrist."

Percy stayed silent, even when Sally grabbed her good wrist and squeezed it gently. "I know this is important for you. But I can't just let you get injured." Diana was standing in the corner of the med-bay. Her eyes sad with understanding.

Percy glanced from her mother to her mentor. The girl had closed herself of, not wanting to hear what her mother was saying. "I know you want this Percy, want to go out there in the world, but you are hurting yourself in the process." Sally fell silent after that, staring at Percy who didn't avert her gaze from the wall.

Sally wanted her daughter to be happy, yes. But she also wanted her daughter to survive. Sally would have done anything to keep her daughter safe from those monsters. Anything. And now, four weeks in her training with Wonder Woman and she had broken her wrist, falling from a fifteen foot high beam.

Percy had always been the adventurous type and of course she had agreed to this training. Working next to a superhero had been the opportunity to get an adventurous life. But Sally wanted her daughter to live, instead of being confronted with the horrors of the world. She might not be able to shield her from the Greek World, but she could shield her daughter from the mortal one.

Minutes followed in complete silence. All three in their own head. "You don't understand." It was whispered so soft Diana had to strain her ears to pick it up. Percy didn't look away from the wall right in front of her, but her voice was clearer when she spoke again. "This isn't some whim." Sally's eyes softened a little. Of course Percy's mind would jump to that conclusion.

"I know you are trying to protect me. You tried to protect me from the gods for years." Sally was surprised by how angry Percy's eyes were. "But look where that got us." Sally's eyes widened a little at her daughter's tone. So much anger and frustration. She sounded so grown up. Then Percy's body sagged, her voice vulnerable. "Gabe didn't just hit you." Diana tensed, her eyes narrowing as Sally froze. "You tried to protect me. And you did. You kept me alive." Sally's eyes were brimming with tears. "But Gabe was also a danger, just not a lethal one."

That was when Percy looked up, her eyes determined again. "I don't just want adventure and adrenaline. I want to help people. Demigods are born weapons. We can handle a lot more than normal people can and I want to help, I want to protect others from people like Gabe. From bullies who think they are oh so powerful."

Percy opened her mouth again, but whatever she was going to say when Sally pulled her in a tight hug. A few tears rolled down the woman's cheeks and Percy buried her face in her mother's hair.

Percy tightened her hold on her mother when Sally began to mutter apologies. For marrying Gabe. For not realising what he was doing. When they pulled back some time later Percy gave Diana a small smile and Sally flushed red in embarrassment. Diana smiled and walked closer to the pair, sitting down at the other side of Percy's bed. The girl really didn't need a bed, but her mother had forced her to rest.

"I do not know who this Gabe is." Diana's eyes pierced right into Percy's soul. "But I understand that you have the right motivation for becoming a hero. It is sad." Diana had such a sad and grave expression on her face that Percy could barely breathe. "But heroes are made, not born. They have to go through hardship like no one else would survive and overcome this, before they truly can become a hero." Diana placed a hand on one of Sally's.

"I will do anything I can to protect your daughter." Percy watched, it felt like she was watching a movie. "But she is strong and even the gods will not stand a chance of going against her when her training is finished. You have to believe she can stand on her own feet before she is able to reach heights no one has ever been to."

Percy felt confusion well up in her. Apparently her mother did understand what Diana was saying, as she nodded and turned to Percy. "Honey, I love you. That will never change." Percy was pulled into another hug. "Just remember that okay?"

Percy hugged her mother back and smiled. "Of course."

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
